Packet networking is a form of data communication in which data packets are routed from a source device to a destination device. Packets can be networked directly between a source node and a destination node, or the packets can be relayed through a number of intermediate nodes.
A wireless network can include a wireless device being connected to a network through a base station that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the base station and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many base stations that are each wired to the network.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mesh network that includes a gateway 110 connecting a client device 140 to a network (internet) 100 through fixed access nodes 120, 130. The connections between the gateway 110 and the access nodes 120, 130 can be wireless. Additionally, the connection between the access nodes 120, 130 and the client 140 can be wireless. Wireless connections typically are subject to conditions that can make the connections unreliable. Such conditions include fading, multi-path and signal interference.
Each of the access nodes of the mesh network can have several possible paths to a gateway. Each access node must select a route which desirably is the best possible route to a gateway.
Some mesh networks can additionally include mobile access nodes. Mobile access nodes add another layer of complexity because typically optimal routes continually change for mobile access nodes. Therefore, the routing selection for a mobile access node is more complex than the routing selection for a fixed access node.
Mobile access nodes are generally engineered to be mounted inside automotive vehicles and draw power from the battery of the vehicle. They are also engineered to meet environmental and thermal specifications relevant to the automotive environments. By contrast, fixed access nodes are typically engineered to be mounted on streetlights, utility poles, cable strands and the like and to accept a wide variety of AC and DC voltages. They are typically engineered to meet a different set of environmental specifications including different thermal requirements, wind-loading, lightning- and surge-protection, etc.
It is desirable to have a wireless mesh network that includes fixed and mobile access nodes, that continually analyzes the quality of routing paths through the wireless mesh network, and selects an optimal path from among all available routing paths.